1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable handle for a kitchen accessory, a kitchen accessory such as a pan, having a lateral wall that extends upwardly by an outwardly curved portion.
2. Prior Art
Numerous handles for kitchen accessories are known, of the type including an internal jaw and an external jaw suitable for abutting the internal and external surfaces, respectively, of the lateral wall of the kitchen accessory, in which the two jaws are mobile one with respect to the other between an open position and a closed position in which they clamp the lateral wall.
Such a handle also includes jaw actuation means, which means can be varied and, in general, their design is associated with an improvement in ergonomics.
In addition, some handles have technical features enabling specific technical problems to be solved, for example: preventing from a sudden and unexpected opening of the jaws in spite of the stability of their closed position, the possibility of clamping lateral walls of kitchen accessories of different thicknesses, keeping jaws immobile in the closed position adjusted to suit the thickness of the lateral wall of the kitchen accessory.
However, all of these handles have the disadvantage of having a rotary clearance according to the longitudinal axis of the grip body of the handle.